Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 3
The third season of Anxiety's Drag Race 'was announced Wednesday, January 30th, 2019. With 13 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar". The winner of the third season will win a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics, be the face of the 2019 Marc Jacobs Beauty Spring Campaign, a 2 month luxurious getaway to the Four Seasons Resort in Bora Bora, a years supply of Absolut Vodka and a cash prize of $100,000. During the '''RuVealed Special , it was announced that first out from Season 2,' Slutdrop '''will be returning to compete this season. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won '''Anxiety's Drag Race' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Describe and Design"'' *'Guest Judges:' Amanda Lepore and Jared Leto *'Main Challenge:' Construct an outfit that best describes your drag *'Mini-Challenge:' Pose with Anastasia Alexandria Jordan 'in a photoshoot *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Melanin Sensation ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: $2500 gift card from Walmart *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Angelic Ko '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A stunning collection of drag essentials worth $5000 and a $1000 ice cream gift card * '''Bottom Two:' Katelyn Tipsy & Parfum Escape ''' * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele * Eliminated: ''Parfum Escape'' Entrance Order Episode 1 Summary Episode 2: ''"Grocery Shopping Rusical"'' *'Guest Judges:' Fergie & Elton John *'Main Challenge:' Wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by shopping essentials at the grocery store. *'Mini-Challenge:' Compete in a classical music dance off in slutty drag *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Mojito O'Hara ' &''' Slutdrop ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team captain in the main challenge *'Main Challenge Winner'': Slutdrop'' *'''Main Challenge Prize: '''A Suite Of Jewels From Fierce! Drag Jewels and a $2,000 gift card from Nailed by Christie * '''Bottom Two: Katelyn Tipsy & Sarah Smalls ''' * '''Lip-Sync Song: "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas * Eliminated: ''Katelyn Tipsy '' Episode 2 Summary ' '''Episode 3: ''"The Club Kid Ball" *'Guest Judges:' Michael Alig & James St. James *'Main Challenge:' Create 3 club kid inspried looks for the Club Kid Ball. *'Mini-Challenge:' Sitting on a Secret *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Ariel Louise' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2500 gift card from Sephora *'Main Challenge Winner:''' Slutdrop'' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A custom latex gown and a $1000 gift card from Krispy Kreme Donuts * '''Bottom Two:' Miss Hydration & Mojito O'Hara ''' * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Into You" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Miss Hydration ''' '''Episode 4: ''"Comedy Queens of Death"'' *'Guest Judges:' Khonarh & Kittenvelour15 *'Main Challenge:' In teams, re-enact death scenes from sad movies and turn them into comedy. *'Mini-Challenge:' Vogue to trap music naked *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Cookie Doh Davenport '&''' Kameron Hytes' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: $1000 gift card from iTunes *'''Main Challenge Winner:' '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A collection of handbag from Lux De Ville worth $7500 * '''Bottom Two: Angelic Ko & Sarah Smalls ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "My Neck, My Back" by Khia * '''Eliminated: ''Angelic Ko